Call Me Kindness
by StormTorrent
Summary: Today is not Team Seven's Day. Stuck without a mission, Kakashi tells them he has a lesson planned and the young wannabe Hokages cross their fingers and hope for something good.Little do they know what Kakashi's crazy schemes have in store for them!
1. Prologue

**--Call Me Kindness--**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hey everyone! Alright, it's the Group of Five's fault--I'm obsessed with Naruto. After about 8 episodes I started writing a fic already! This is a really fun one to write too, there's hardly any romance. If anything, there's a bit of Saukra/Naruto stuff (they're so cute together!). Aside from that, this fic is merely to make people laugh, and I hope I acheive that! There are so many silly situations that Team Seven can get into...oh man, I'm having a blast! Anyhow, please do enjoy my story and reveiw! BTW, this is a very short first bit--it's only the Prologue, the first chapter is pretty long.

Anyhow, go on and read now! LOL!

* * *

**Prologue:**

They always say that the teenage years are the hardest.

So many things change by reaching the age to be officially called a teenager. Many kids acquire a hunger for adventure, some desire acknowledgement of their friends and family while as others cast everything aside and have nothing but complete and utter disrespect for everyone. No two teenagers are said to be the same, but there is something that all teenagers have in common. All teenagers develop a love for something…or someone.

It's at this stage in life that bonds form. These troublesome youth become attached to belongings—books, jewelry; objects obtain sentimental value. Some perhaps latch themselves onto the world's standards, working to better understand the concept of money, wealth, or power and developing an unquenchable lust for the aforementioned items. But for most, it is simple, rather painful, and sometimes…messy. In simple terms, teenagers develop a love for love itself. This entails a person; a relationship. It goes something like this:

Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Boy wants girl. Boy tries to get girl. Boy is rejected by girl. Boy gets broken heart instead of girl, which he wanted in the first place. Boy tries to get girl again. Boy is rejected by girl again. And the cycle continues endlessly.

Love's a strange thing. Everyone learns the consequences and advantages to this crazy contraption one day or another, and as it seems—one aspiring Ninja in a place called Konoha Village is learning them slowly. Very, very slowly.

His name is Uzumaki, Naruto.

* * *

**!PREVEIW!**

**Chatper One: In Kakashi's Clutches**

Team Seven has never looked sorrier. Without a mission--what are the aspiring Ninja's going to do? When Kakashi tells them he has a lesson for them, the whole outlook on the day shifts. For better or for worse? Kakashi-Sensei will decide! Find out in Chapter One: In Kakashi's Clutches!


	2. In Kakashi's Clutches

**--Call Me Kindness--**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Not much to say really, but I hope that this chapter interests some people! Also,I apologize to the people who are reading TTOT. XD Writing's really slow on that, and I'm having far too much fun on this story!

* * *

**Chapter One: In Kakashi's Clutches**

It was midmorning in Konoha Village and a beautiful day too. The sun shone down un-relinquishing upon the lazy town as its inhabitants drifted from place to place. Each person had a smile upon their face, each having a feeling of belonging. The marketplace was alive with people, talk, and of course the occasional pickpocket; when was that a surprise? All around the villagers went about the task of daily chores. Laundry, grocery shopping, dusting, and other miscellaneous cleaning jobs there were to do. Children played in the town square, chasing the chickens with sticks, chasing each other with sticks, chasing the adults with sticks; then of course receiving a swift and painful punishment. Yes, it clearly was a normal, peaceful, perfect day in Konoha Villiage. Even still, far away from the hustle and bustle, nestled back at the edge of town, was the Konoha Ninja Academy…

The Ninja Academy was put out to be a place of a calm and quiet atmosphere, but if one was to step inside, this one would find that to be much different. The sense peace and solitude a person might get from looking upon the Academy would be ephemeral upon their entry. Especially with the fresh enlistment of Team Seven; the Hokage's worst nightmare. Normally, Team Seven would be busy with missions, as every team was most of the time. Being a real Ninja Team didn't leave much free time, seeing as you were constantly being thrown around attending to different tasks all from community service to assassination. Young teams were kept busy with the simplest tasks in order to form a bond among its members, to learn to work together more efficiently and skillfully. Yet sometimes, if they were lucky, they were given important jobs. The kind of jobs you're able to gloat about, the kind of jobs your friends would be eternally envious of, the kind of jobs that might even be a matter of life and death...

But--

Today was not Group Seven's day.

Only one man was aware of this as it was now, and that man had seated himself at the very front of the Academy to await the arrival of his Team. He whittled away the time casually, flipping the pages of a book, which bore a bright orange cover, with nimble fingers. His slender form was relaxed, one brown eye sliding over the words on the pages as he sighed lightly, and somewhat contentedly. This one eye, in fact, was the only thing exposed on the man's visage, leaving his mouth, nose, and left eye invisible behind a thin fabric mask and his Konoha Hitai-ate which slanted gracefully across his forehead and over the aforementioned concealed left eye. Under the mask, he smiled if only slightly, running a hand through the mop of silver hair that sat untamed up top his head.

Any moment now, he knew, the three sprightly teenagers he had the 'pleasure' of watching over would come bounding over the rise, eager to hear of their next mission. A mission they wouldn't be receiving—at least not today. With a more depressed sigh caressing his lips, he thought of the disappointment in his student's eyes. In the back of his mind danced the look of fury a certain trouble-making boy would be giving him too, and he closed his book, propping his chin up with a fist. His eyes leveled on the rise as he imagined how sad each of them would be, but he had been thinking of how to remedy this. Every instructor, when given these days, was given the opportunity to turn lead to gold and give their students a day of teaching. A day where they would learn something apart from the many things they gained from their missions; and he knew just what to do.

"Hatake, Kakashi…" he said to himself, opening his book again to the page he left off at, "Prepare for a _very_ long day."

Almost as if on queue, three familiar forms came over the rise.

The first was the shortest of the three, making his grand appearance, hopping two steps for every of his comrade's one. The shock of yellow hair was the first sight to be seen, flanked by the bright orange outfit he wore, and on top of that blue eyes that were absolute alight and ablaze with excitement—this gave no place for the eye to rest upon the newcomer's outlandish appearance. An eager toothy grin took up half of the boy's face, and just by one single glance, Kakashi knew who it was.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." He mumbled with vague hint of weariness in his voice. It was not to his surprise that it would be him at the lead. After all, it was always Naruto to do the most rash, insane, and headstrong things. Kakashi knew that in seconds flat he would be practically strangling him to get him to find a mission for them. It was times like these he reflected and asked himself why on earth he let _that_ one pass. The class clown and all around failure--a ninja? Kakashi came to the quiet conclusion that he'd lost his mind. And still…he found himself pulling to be patient with him. Some things about that child made it all worth while. In time…perhaps he could be great.

Behind Naruto was another boy, walking side by side with a female only slightly shorter than he. This young man had a darker look about him although, more stern and serious than the vivacious and rambunctious Uzumaki boy. Rather pale skinned with a sturdy build and a striking look; he was definitely one to be desired among the females—much unlike poor Naruto, whom was often ignored, sadly. His dark blue eyes were downcast, locked at watching his feet go one step; then another, pulling him up the little rise to the door of the Academy as his black hair bobbed with his stride. The whole posture made him look, in a word: mysterious.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Kakashi said to himself, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly with approval. Sasuke was a promising student; strong physically and strong mentally. The only thing he lacked was heart. Kakashi found the young ninja giving his comrades the cold shoulder often. He also saw that Sasuke rarely ever showed his true colors; or any colors at all for that matter. Kakashi knew that somewhere this young student harbored a dark secret…Uchiha, Sasuke was one of those notorious lone wolfs.

Next to Sasuke, obviously trying to keep evenly paced with him was the one female on Team Seven. Her light rose colored hair spilled over her shoulders and cascaded down to the center of her back. Pale green light was her eyes, which presently dwelt fondly on the young man walking reluctantly next to her. Her bright red outfit was hard to miss, a form fitting dress with slits up the sides making it easy for her to move about but still be stylish. Underneath the dress were black shorts coming down just above her knees for modesty. A figure of innocence and serenity, Sakura remained to be.

"Haruno, Sakura." Kakashi breathed, a smile forming completely on his lips. Sakura was beautiful. Though she was young and often quite naïve Sakura had spirit and a very strong will. She was the definition of a cliché teenage girl, until it came down to the wire, then Sakura really outdid herself. Standing up and staring fear straight in the eyes; she was courageous and never gave in. For that, Kakashi was proud of her—he'd never met a more incredible young lady. She had a drive, and a goal oriented mind. Still, Sakura had her weaknesses…and you could name them all with just one word: Sasuke.

Kakashi had only a few moments to reflect over his team, and those few moments satisfied him, for he remembered just why he was fond of each one. With that in mind, he was prepared to face their disappointment with a strong outlook, and present them with their lesson for today.

Naruto came to a screeching halt in front of Kakashi, nearly keeling over as he reached his instructor. His eyes sparkled expectantly at him as he took a deep breath and delved into the question which haunted his mind—getting right to the point, "What's our mission today, hm? What is it? Nani, nani?"

The platinum haired instructor only cast a lazy glance over the boy's shoulder at Sasuke and Sakura lagging behind and said nonchalantly "Calm yourself, Naruto."

Obediently, Naruto shut his mouth shoulders sagging from all the released energy just with his outburst and sighed heavily. He dropped down like a potato sack, cross legged on the ground and locked his jaw, glaring impatiently at a stone at his feet. Sakura and Sasuke were always so slow…

When finally the other two members of Team Seven had reached the entrance Kakashi greeted them each warmly, to Naruto's utter annoyance. By now his patience was wearing dangerously thin as he watched the three of them socialize. They could have been off by now—away from the Academy and off on their next mission! Didn't they realize that? And so, hardly listening to his conscience telling him to control himself, he shot up from his seat on the floor and let out a low growl of aggravation, "The _mission _Kakashi-Sensei?" he prompted between tightly clenched teeth.

A short silence fell on them all as the eyes of Team Seven were turned to their instructor. It seemed that Sakura and Sasuke were also interested in what their mission was for today. For once, he wasn't being yelled at…and that made Naruto smile inwardly.

Kakashi stifled the sigh he wanted very much to let out and shrugged, "There isn't one today."

Another silence came, this one longer. The three members of the minor ninja team all stood, dazed, prominently disappointed, and disbelieving. Mentally, Kakashi counted down the seconds until the blonde haired boy would demand the reasons why…

That moment came exactly as Kakashi hit the number one.

"There isn't one today?" Naruto repeated, rage evident in his voice, "Why not, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, why?" Sakura demanded, adding to Naruto's questioning. Sasuke merely nodded his agreement, looking virtually unfazed.

Kakashi crossed his arms, his expression unchanging, "There just isn't. Although," he started, "I do have a lesson for you today, so do not think you'll have nothing to do."

Naruto huffed at Kakashi's response; it was school all over again? Though unlike Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke grinned, each looking eager to learn something knew.

"Then, what's our lesson?" Sakura asked; her green eyes becoming all alight once more…perhaps today wouldn't be a total drag since they were going to be doing something anyway. Still, the thought of being deprived of a mission was disappointing to her. Sasuke nodded once more his agreement with Sakura in wishing to know what the lesson was, while as Naruto shook his head in defeat.

For a brief moment Kakashi gave all three of them a level look, studying them each, and that tell tale smile found its place on his face. He'd thought this lesson over since the moment he found out about Team Seven's 'free day' that morning. He knew that they would all loathe it, most likely, and would once again go into a period where they would hate him. Still…it was a lesson worth learning, and so, he went on to explain it, "Today, you will spend all of your time together; from this hour on until tomorrow. No exceptions or you can _all_ expect consequences."

The horrifying silence that graced Team Seven was something that their sensei had expected from the get go, and yet he couldn't help but continue to smile as he shifted his attention from member to member.

The look on Sakura's face could be related to a mix of utter disgust to extreme excitement, but more over disgust as her gaze slid over the faces of the two boys she'd be spending the next 24 hours with. Inside her heart leapt at the opportunity of being with Sasuke all day, so many chances to get him to notice her, so many hours to spend with him…and just him. Why, it was all too easy! Yes, indeed it was; because she _wouldn't_ be spending the day with just Sasuke, but with Naruto as well. All in a matter of a second Sakura's dreams were dashed, and left her rigid with a ghastly look of horror plastered on her visage.

A grunt came from the infamous Sasuke. Whether that meant approval, distain, or out right apathy only Uchiha himself would know; for inside, all of these feelings resided. It seemed pointless to spend the entire day together, what would they gain? And yet, he forced himself to keep a wide open mind—perhaps Kakashi would elaborate? That wasn't likely knowing Kakashi. "Learn by doing" seemed to be his teacher's policy and frankly; he hated it. Jamming his hands deep into the pockets of his white shorts, he focused a steely look at his sensei, trying his best to be inconspicuous about his annoyances.

Unlike the first two, Naruto's objection to the matter was made clear at the get go. There was no doubt in his mind, after a split second of thought, what would happen. At first he thought of Sakura—a whole day or trying for her attention…a whole day of impressing her and making Sasuke look like dirt! This thought he relished, until it came to a screeching halt on the name that made him flinch; Sasuke. Of course…only in his wildest dreams did he ever get Saukra to congratulate him for something he's done. Sakura worshipped the ground Sasuke walked on, and even if he merely blinked, she'd be swooning. From there, Naruto's thoughts snowballed, then erupted in an explosion of frustration.

"The _whole _day?" He bellowed, "How could you DO this to us, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto ended with a slight whimper in his voice. Ugh, the utter cruelty of it all…

Kakashi merely chuckled, "I'd expected you'd day that." He said at last, making all the students perk up. It seemed as if he really was going to explain his motives this time.

"You three have grown a lot." He started, "But not enough. Individually, you've become stronger, but together...well; you're pathetic."

At this all three sagged, sighing with complete embarrassment. Though each hated to admit it, Kakashi was right.

"And so…" He began again, "Today you have to help each other." With that, Kakashi drew a fist full of ropes and strips of cloth from his pocket and showed them to the group. Though Naruto was not the first to take notice of the ropes and cloth, he was the first to verbalize his confusion.

"What are you going to do with those, Sensei?" He questioned, seemingly more calm than before. Kakashi smirked in response, which immediately gave the three teenagers a strong sense of insecurity.

"Tie you together."

They gawked at him.

"Well…just let me show you." Kakashi continued, starting towards Naruto; who instinctively backed away. It took one look and a mumbled comment to get him to step forward again, and judging by the way Naruto placed a hand over his grumbling stomach made things completely clear, "Now." Kakashi said, taking hold of Naruto's wrist. The next thing he did made Sakura quite faint of heart; he took her wrist as well…

"K-Kakashi Sensei?" she squeaked, as he brought their wrists together and began to tie them securely with the rope. Kakashi didn't speak as he coiled the rope around their thin wrists once, twice, then another time, followed by locking it with a jerk of the ends of the ropes, tying the knot, making both Sakura and Naruto flinch. Yep, they sure were stuck. Naruto turned about the shade of Sakura's dress, while as Sakura turned the color of Sasuke's shorts…

Kakashi moved towards Sasuke next and pulled out a long strip of black cloth. Sasuke was motionless as Kakashi slipped the cloth over the young man's eyes and tied it tight at the back of his head, "Can you see, Sasuke?" he asked casually after doing this. Sasuke shook his head and Kakashi nodded, "Good."

Sakura gaped openly at the now blind Sasuke and turned to Kakashi to demand what the meaning of this was, but was quickly silenced and stunned at what he said next.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tie your ankle to Sakura's. Got that?" He said, "Now, walk over to her."

Sasuke only nodded, and sidestepped blindly, reaching out his hand to find where Sakura stood. He was going in the general direction of Sakura, but could indeed see nothing seeing as he clawed at the air. When finally he'd sidestepped enough to find Sakura, his hand landed on her shoulder and he nodded, inwardly overcoming the handicap he'd been given. This action caused the young lady's face to turn the color of her hair, and then to the color of her dress as Kakashi knelt to position Sasuke's feet to tie him and Sakura together.

At this, Naruto was outraged. He thought he had, had the advantage, honor, and privilege of being tied to Sakura, but now Sasuke too? This whole ordeal was twisted. And so, he cursed sharply under his breath, conjuring rewarding mental pictures in his mind of crushing a tiny Sasuke under his foot—several times too, of course. And then, to Naruto's horror, he found that Kakashi wasn't done yet…

In Kakashi's right had remained a single and last piece of cloth, a bright blue scarf, which he held loosely as he approached Naruto. Naruto's baby blue eyes bulged as Kakashi advanced wordlessly and he immediately began to protest, "What do you think you're going to do with THAT?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Shut you up." And it was exactly what he did. A second later, Naruto was gagged, and nothing more than muffled curses flowed from the once loudmouthed boy's orifice.

Kakashi stepped back a step or two and admired his handiwork. Sakura tied to both boys one at the wrist, one at the ankle. Sasuke blinded. Naruto muted. It was perfect. A wide smile embraced the dirty looks Sakura and Naruto were aiming his way as he spoke, "Well, that's that. The only way you'll be able to get around is to work together." He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head slightly, considering anything else he might have to say, but only shrugged and nodded, "Good luck."

Sakura boggled at their teacher as he turned to leave while Naruto made several wide motions with his free arm and made protests sounding much like "Mmmf?" or "Yoooo!". Even though Sasuke couldn't see his teacher leaving, he was aware of what was going on…

"Wait, Sensei!" He called out, reaching a hand out blindly, "You're just going to leave?"

Kakashi stopped, looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Uh huh." He said shortly, "Although, I will be monitoring you progress." Nodding once more to his students, he turned and continued to walk away. They were all so panicked, so frazzled, and horrified about being stuck like this…but he knew; he knew that something good would come of this. Team Seven would definitely conquer this task.

* * *

**!PREVEIW!**

**Chapter Two: First Hour's the Longest**

Tied together for the whole day? How are the three going to survive! We have a blind Sasuke, a mute Naruto...with Sakura pretty much in charge, how will she handle both boys? Find out in "First Hour's the Longest"!


	3. First Hour's the Longest

**--Call Me Kindness--**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

A big thank you to my only readers: Angela, Sarah, Clar, The Group of Five, and Travis! You guys are so awesome. Thank you for sitting through my ridiculous humor--I hope you're ready for more because this story isn't over yet.

I hope to get some new readers here on Fanfic through this story. R&R please! Thanks a bunch. It really helps! I'm sorry this chapter was so slow in getting up. I have alot of stuff going on. sweatdrop Arigatou!

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Hour's The Longest**

Morning stretched towards afternoon time as Kakashi took his casual leave, forsaking Team Seven in their impaired state.

For a long time the three bound genins only stood there of lack of much else to do. Thoughts drifted into their minds, and then promptly left. Thoughts of what they _could _have been doing now as opposed to what they really were doing—which was nothing. It was official; their day was completely shot.

"I don't BELIEVE this!" Sakura finally exclaimed, her fury bursting forth vocally. She punctuated this by flopping down on the ground on her back. This of course, caused a complete train wreck bringing both of the un-expecting boys down in a heap on either side of her.

"Moron…" The blind one groaned, touching a hand to his wrenched and now throbbing ankle. This was going to be a very long day.

On the other hand, the blonde genin sprawled out, taking it all completely in stride that he'd just been knocked clear over. He set his eyes skyward, and it was evident immediately that the gears in his head, however tiny they were, were indeed turning. Though usually loud and an open minded thinker, Naruto drew inside and was quietly contemplating leaping this hurdle. If they were going to be stuck like this what was the point in complaining? After all, he was tied to Sakura…how bad could it be? Still the gag made it hard to express his opinions…The clouds drifted lazily over head, causing rays of sunlight spill over his face, warming his cheeks and causing him to squint. And for some reason…this gave him an idea.

"Hee…"

They all ignored him.

"HEEE!"

This got at least Haruno, Sakura's attention, "What do you want, Naruto?" she huffed. Evidently, she had been in the middle of a mental breakdown about the situation they were stuck in.

Naruto swiveled his head to look in Sakura's direction, blushing absent mindedly as their eyes met, "Ummph, ah fink ah ave a i'ea…"

This caused the unseeing and injured one to snap his head in the general direction the voices of his comrades were coming from. Sasuke's attention was definitely caught and he stopped fumbling blindly with his binds.

"Yes, go on!" Sakura urged eagerly, after mentally decoding Naruto's muffled statement. Even if it was coming from Naruto, she was pretty much up for anything right now.

"'ell…" Naruto began slowly, taking his eyes off Sakura as not to stumble over his words, "Fink abou' Kakashi-'en'ei's essons frob eh basd. Dey're alhays farfetched, hur dat hoes 'ithoud aying, ad they alhays ave ome ort of idden beaning. Ut what if…jusd what if dis one doesn'd eally ave a beaning?"

Sakura blinked, she didn't understand at all, "Can you say that in words _normal people _can understand?" she snapped exasperatedly.

Naruto winced visibly at her words and stared resolutely at the clouds, gulping back an obvious comeback. Of course, he was right, there was no way he could communicate with this gag…He was shocked when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"I understand." The eyeless one said, after tearing apart Naruto's grunts to make them into sensible words, "Sakura, what Naruto is trying to say is as follows: What if Kakashi-Sensei simply wants us to get along and nothing more? What if his lesson really doesn't have a hidden meaning?" He stated for Sakura to contemplate.

It seemed to click when Sasuke said it, and she nodded, turning her eyes also skyward, "Oh."

Now that she thought about it—it would make sense. The three of them really never did get along. Occasionally they were amicable, one on one, but never as an entire group. Still, the thought stuck sharply in Haruno's mind; why wouldn't he just _ask_ them to get along?

And yet, in a way she understood. They would never heed Kakashi's words; by no means. So he had to teach them. Of course…she got it.

But then what? What did he intend them to do? For all she knew, Naruto and Sasuke had way different interests than she did. She never really did stop to find out who they, as people, were. It made her feel, in a way, bad. She'd always rushed forward, noticing actions and appearances. Who they were on the inside was an endless plain of mystery to the young girl. Maybe…just maybe this might be good.

Her thoughts were broken by a grumbling sound, loud and hollow.

"Ubb…" Naruto hummed. It was from him the sound originated, "I'b ungry."

Sakura blinked, actually understanding Naruto's much shorter statement. She too was hungry. She'd taken to skipping breakfast often as of late to loose weight. Ino was a whole five pounds lighter than she was and there was no way she'd get away with that! But still…Sakura couldn't ignore the fact that she was hungry too, "Yeah…so am I."

Another hollow gurgle broke over the three of them.

The visionless Sasuke flushed; that time it was him whose stomach was growling. He didn't even have to say a word to agree with Sakura and Naruto. Sakura giggled slightly at the sound, which was followed by a slight chuckle from Naruto. It cracked somewhat of a smile upon their blind friend who, even though he couldn't see them, could envisage the warm grinning faces of his comrades. Before long, all three of them couldn't help but all out laugh.

"Okay then!" Sakura announced when she'd finally gained control of her laughter, "Let's go get something to eat then!" she finished, followed by a tell tale growl from her stomach, the boys chuckled at the irony of it.

There was only one problem.

They couldn't stand up.

--

The dark world of Uchiha, Sasuke was something new and frightening.

Standing up had been a major event to him, being jerked and knocked around by Sakura and Naruto too. Since he couldn't see, it was hard for him to know if he was stepping the right way to assist them in their getting up.

It wasn't long before he recognized Sakura's right foot as his worst enemy.

Several times that diabolical foot had decided to go a different way than his wanted to, which sent them all back to the ground in a tangled heap. Within seconds, they'd gone from laughing together to yelling at each other again; and Sasuke was taking the brunt of it. He was red hot under the embarrassment of his many mistakes and inaccuracy of his actions. There was no mistaking, his face was bright red—humiliated and humbled horribly.

In the end, despite all of his protests, Sasuke needed the assistance of Naruto Uzumaki to get back on his feet once again. Yes, he had to stoop that low.

They'd been on their way into town already for some time. Sasuke longed to drink in the lush green of the tree and blazing blue of the afternoon Konoha sky once again, but instead he viewed a world of black. He realized just how much he'd taken advantage of. Enclosed in his dark secluded world he couldn't indulge in simple things such as seeing.

Walking was a big event as well with Sasuke and Sakura's ankles tied together. Sasuke had picked up a rhythm to the stride after a short while, listening closely to the pattern of Sakura's breathing; it was in sync with their walk. It caused him to have to lean slightly closer to her, but it was a price he had to pay. He couldn't possibly degrade himself any further anyway. Or perhaps he could…for in horror he came to a realization.

How was he supposed to eat if he couldn't see what he was trying to eat?

Cursing inwardly, he would wait until the last minute to mention this to his teammates. When finally they came to a place they could stop to eat breakfast (or rather lunch now) Sakura ordered for each of the boys and herself and had it to go—there was no way they were going to be seen any more in public in the situation they were in and that went without saying.

They left, Sakura, Naruto, and even unseeing Sasuke swinging the plastic bags containing their lunches.

"We'll go down to the river!" Sakura announced, "It's so beautiful there, and after all, it is a hot day and we can put our feet in." She added.

Both boys seemed indifferent to the idea, though inwardly the blind one winced knowing he might need help in taking his shoes off…

They arrived at the river in no time and, with difficulty, sat themselves at the river's edge. Sakura was quick to open their lunch, break apart their chopsticks, and begin gorging herself while Sasuke fumbled opening his lunch. He succeeded, then broke apart his chopsticks, and felt around for where exactly his lunch was. His chopsticks met the grass instead, unbeknownst to him, and that taste wasn't exactly pleasant in his mouth.

Naruto saw this, pointed, and laughed at him. Though the laughter was muffled, it pierced Sasuke's pride sharper than the laughter of a hundred people. A second later, Sasuke was at Naruto's throat, his hands groping blindly for the blonde's throat.

Sakura gasped, her ankle twisting in an abnormal way and her arm jerking along with Naruto's as the two boys grappled, "STOP IT!" she screamed in a desperate attempt to break them up, "Stop it BOTH OF YOU!"

The boys took no heed whatsoever to Sakura's wild pleads and continued their struggle. Sakura was forgotten, her cries faded deep into he background as they fought. They paid no attention at all to the fact that she was still attached to them at their respected limbs; they were focused on each other caught with the tension of sheer, unadulterated, seething fury. Sasuke's hands finally found and closed around Naruto's neck. The blonde began to turn blue in the face of lack of oxygen and his gag was making it no easier to breathe as he attempted to gasp in the air he much needed all he got was the foul tasting fabric. Seeing this Sakura could no longer take it.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

She threw herself between the boys, ignoring the fact that she was twisting her ankle and her right wrist into an even more uncomfortable position. Reaching her left arm forward and into the fray, between the boys, she pressed her elbow against Sasuke's chest and began to lean back with all her might, trying to pull him off Naruto. After a moment more of furious grappling Sasuke relinquished his grip on Naruto and fell backwards with a shove from the pink-haired ninja. Naruto keeled over and sprawled out, chest heaving in the effort to refill his lungs with air. Evidently…Sasuke was in a bad mood.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura panted, leaning on her elbow, the arm connected to Naruto's via the rope.

Naruto's face blanched, shocked that Sakura was speaking him, and was so close that he could feel the breaths on his face even! Then suddenly, he flushed violently realizing the amazing gravity of the situation. In a split second panic, he went to say something, realizing that Sakura's eyes were urging a response—then recalled the gag on his mouth. In defeat the eager light in his eyes dimmed and he only nodded.

Sakura smiled gently, nearly sympathetically. It rocked Naruto's world.

The sun was high now as each of the already fatigued genins heaved a heavy sigh. Such a long day…yet none of them knew only one hour had passed.

One hour down—twenty three to go. The first hour truly was the longest.

* * *

**!PREVEIW!**

**Chapter Three: Passing Time**

The worst has passed, or soTeam Seventhinks. The situation has them cornered and frankly--Sakura's right. They have no choice but to get along! Will Team Seven really abide to that?Also, what's going on back at the Academy? What will Iruka do when he finds out about all of this...? Find out in Chapter Three: Passing Time


End file.
